


Вечно мой Кендзя

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата очень хочет жить настоящим, а не прошлым. У Шин-О другое мнение.





	Вечно мой Кендзя

**Author's Note:**

> 1) «Дайкендзя» – «Великий Мудрец» по-японски. Шин-О звал своего соратника просто «Кендзя» (Мудрец);   
> 2) «…-чан», «…-дзян» – ласкательно-уменьшительные японские суффиксы, обычно употребляются детьми или по обращению к детям, конечная «Н» часто опускается для большей милоты.

– Кенча, может, передумаешь? – уговаривает его любовник, поглаживая по плечу, и затягивается первой, самой вкусной сигаретой после секса.  
И не замечает, как Мурата цепенеет. Как в беззащитно раскрытых, без очков, глазах вспыхивает черное пламя.  
Кенча. Опять «Кенча». Его личное горе и проклятье.  
Мурата переворачивается и внимательно смотрит на лежащего рядом.   
Морикава Рёта, почти тридцать лет, продюсер молодежных передач на NHK-FM. Слишком молод, чтобы занимать ответственные посты, но хорошо начал и уверенно идет вверх. С год назад он попал на инстаграм-эфир Мураты и пришел в такой восторг, что не поленился написать лично. А дальше было уже дело техники, и хоть Рёта считает, что Мурата зря ограничивает себя строго комедийным амплуа и что ему бы вести шоу на злободневные темы и остро поднимать на смех приглашенных знаменитостей, они все равно неплохо ладят.  
Или уже нет. Или уже не они.  
Мурата шумно выдыхает – оказывается, он задержал дыхание – и вспоминает, что его о чем-то спрашивали.  
– Не хочу прогуливать, – беззаботно лжет он, повторяя то же, что и раньше. Он знает, что Рёта давно хочет невзначай показать его начальству, и корпоративная поездка на горячие источники – хороший повод. Как удобно, что по субботам у Мураты две пары спецкурса!  
– Ох и трудно с тобой! – улыбается Рёта, тушит недокуренную сигарету и окидывает взглядом худощавое тело Мураты – тот так и не удосужился накинуть простыню, подставляя себя прохладе кондиционера. – Хм, пожалуй, я не так уж и устал, – с намеком говорит он, и Мурата с усилием выкидывает из головы все лишнее и отдается умелым рукам и горячим губам.  
Пока Рёта в такт мощным толчкам не бормочет ему на ухо: «Кенча, мой Кенча», – и тот со стоном выворачивается наизнанку, захлебываясь ужасом и удовольствием.  
Как только руки-ноги начинают его слушаться, Мурата выбирается из постели и на шатающихся ногах идет в ванную, надеясь только на одно: что вымотанный после рабочей недели и двух оргазмов Рёта не заметит, как Мурату трясет.  
Он включает воду: сначала горячую, потом резко холодную, потом опять горячую, потом приятно теплую – и подставляет себя под мягкие струи, но это не помогает, и Мурата упирается лбом в кафельную стену, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы.  
– За что ты меня так ненавидишь? – беззвучно шепчет он. – За что?  
Горло перехватывает, и Мурата Кен, восходящая звезда радиоэфира, лучший студент курса и без пяти минут выпускник, плачет в собственной ванной от беспомощности и невозможности что-то изменить.

Рёта уже шестой. Мурата проходит этот ад уже шестой раз.   
Сначала безобидное «Кенча», потому что «Кен-чан» – это как-то, ну, слишком неблагозвучно, «н-н». Мурата в целом не имеет ничего против, хотя от его имени можно произвести массу прозвищ, он охотно откликается на «Муракен» и даже на «Кен-кен». Проблема в том, что следует потом.  
А потом – «Кендзя». Потому что Мурата милый и очаровательный (когда хочет), у него широкая улыбка, он успешно эксплуатирует свою юность и любит подурачиться. Так что детское «Кен-дзян» ему вполне подходит.  
Где-то между этими этапами добавляется «Мой».  
И при очередном «Мой Кендзя» глаза его любовника начинают сиять голубым.   
Конечно, все происходит не сразу. Штришок за штришком, маленькие изменения характера, манеры говорить, действовать – людям же свойственно меняться? Мурате нравятся те, кто заставляет его смеяться, с кем его мир становится чуточку светлее и ярче, и кто не давит на него авторитетом, потому что Мурата слишком долго живет на этом свете, чтобы ему указывали, спасибо большое. Но однажды он просыпается, видит золотые пряди в исконно-черных японских волосах, ловит взгляд отливающих  _синевой_ глаз и понимает, что рядом совсем не тот, в кого он влюбился. Ехидные умные речи, жесткий взгляд на жизнь, броская манера одеваться, решительная смена работы... Признаков много. Но с Юури он не спал, Юури был его лучшим другом, и, наверное, поэтому Мурата чуть не совершил самую страшную ошибку. Ничего не понимал, закрывал на все глаза...  
И едва не позволил процессу стать необратимым.  
Теперь он знает: достаточно расстаться, и рано или поздно все вернется на свои места. Примерно через столько времени, сколько длился роман, плюс-минус месяц. Человек приходит в себя, не понимая, что творилось с ним в последние полгода-год, обнаруживает себя на явно неподходящей ему, но престижной, высокооплачиваемой работе – и почти не помнит самого Мурату. Это недоумение: «Мы с тобой были любовниками? Серьезно?» – каждый раз режет сердце без ножа.  
«Ты никогда меня не забудешь», – сказал Шин-О, когда они все же откровенно поговорили. Ему казалось, Шин-О остыл, Шин-О смирился. Дайкендзя умер, скончался давным-давно, но все следующие жизни был вынужден нести свой долг и  _помнить_ , но Темного Властелина больше нет, а Мурата – не «его Мудрец, его Кендзя». Перед разрывом их отношения почти сошли на нет: Мурата где-то раз в неделю приходил в храм, сообщал новости, Шин-О скучающе кивал, и общение больше походило на встречу надоевших друг другу до оскомины родственников, когда век бы никого не видел, да не выйдет.   
Но нельзя было говорить, что хотел бы забыть все и зажить самим собой, как Мурата Кен. Этот пристальный взгляд и усмешка – Шин-О был уверен в своих последних словах.   
И все любовники Мураты теперь – Шин-О в той или иной степени, все они любят и ненавидят Мурату одинаково, мучая тяжелыми разговорами, сводя с ума ласками. Отталкивая от себя что было сил – и не отпуская. С третьим, смешливым Джином, они провели вместе все летние каникулы – и Мурата едва успел разжать чужие пальцы на своем горле. И это сразу же после того, как Джин довел его до ошеломительного оргазма, забирая член в горло так, как настоящему Джину негде было бы научиться.  
Но человек не может жить в одиночестве, а Мурата – в первую очередь человек. И он каждый раз залечивает раны, физические и моральные, ждет, надеется, что проклятье спадет или выдохнется, и идет с раскрытыми глазами навстречу новой любви. Хотя сколько бы он ни твердил, что будет жить настоящим, а не прошлым, все равно будет слышать от любовников одно и то же.  
«Мой Кендзя».  
И его личный ад будет начинаться заново.


End file.
